User blog:TAGDavid/Custom Champ: Alex, the Elemental Prodigy
I don't know how to use the custom champ page, so... Here's this version I guess. It's just explaining his abilities and their effects so I don't really have any numbers with some exceptions. I am aware that someone else has already done the whole elemental thing, but this is my version. So, first off, passive. Aural Flames. Enemies within a 300 radius of Alex take magic damage per half-second. It scales with 7.5% of his AP, basically Bami's Cinder. Next, his Q. Tampering Squall. I'm not good at names, but I try. Alex will dash forward in a cyclic whirlwind, knocking aside enemies and dealing magic damage to them. During the dash, Alex cannot be interrupted. The cooldown is 10/9/8/7/6. It's not a heavy hitting ability, only having a 30% AP Ratio and the range is 300. It makes you very slippery, I know. W, Nature's Blessing. The radius is 400, now this is a utility spell. It heals for a flat amount, 80, 110, 140, 170, and 200. It scales with 60% of your AP and boulders would rise up, floating around him. The next 3 attacks or abilities against Alex will be reduced by 30%/32.5%/35%/37.5%/40%, and the effect lasts for 3 seconds. Now you're wondering why its an aura with 300 range. Ally champions in range of his W will be healed as well, but for each ally champion in range, the heal is reduced by 5%. Ally champions will also gain the damage reduction from your W, lasting the same duration, but will only reduce damage from the first attack or ability. Just to be clear, its only reducing damage from enemy champions and will not reduce damage from minions or turret shots. Its cooldown is 12/11/10/9/8. E, Freezing Tides. In a radius of 500 around Alex, water circles around him and deals damage to all enemies every half second and will last for 2.5 seconds. When enemy champions are damaged, they receive a stack of freeze. After getting 3 stacks of Freeze, enemy champions will be rooted for 1.5 seconds. It scales with 12% of his AP for each hit. Cooldown 14/13/12/11/10 R, Pure Energy. Passive: Each time you use an ability, it stores 1 stack of energy. Can store up to 5 stacks. Active: Consumes all stacks. For the next 3 seconds, your auto-attacks are empowered. They pass through all enemies to your target and deal 30/40/50 damage scaling with 15% of your AP. You also gain 40% bonus movement speed for the duration. What is this champ? Just who is Alex? Well, here's his lore. He's an Ionian child that loved practicing magic. Particularly, the elemental magic. He's been known to be very powerful with it, and his teachers feared that he could become just like Syndra. The Elder Monks isolated him into a temple to watch him and gave him strict rules regarding the use of his powers. Karma, eventually overheard of his current situation and wanted to see it for herself. She was allowed to visit him, and he was delighted to meet her. He admired Karma for her achievements and they had a pleasant conversation. Karma could not sense any hostile or evil intentions within him, he was just so...pure. Fearing what the Elder Monks were doing could just be a repeat of Syndra's origins, she made a compromise with the Elders. Though he would be isolated, Karma would be allowed to visit him. During her visits, Alex would always be excited to meet her, she would show him wonders of magic and sometimes, Alex was allowed to practice his abilities with her. Though Alex was partly under her care, he did not enjoy such isolation or restrictions. Every time Karma had to leave, he was left alone, to sit in his prison of a room, forever restrained from further use of magic. Once he reached adolescence, he seemed to be less and less cheery, Karma noticed this change and asked him about it. Hesitantly, he replied, confessing how much he hated all these rules placed on him. He wanted to leave and be free. Little did he know, the Elder Monks had been listening, furious at his words. They barged into his room, yelling out in anger, intending to punish him. Karma tried to reason with the Elders, but they would not listen to her. Upon taking a few steps closer to Alex, he stood up straight, staring right into the old man's face. He had enough, and would not stay any longer. A large gust of wind knocked him back, and Alex dashed out of his room. As he entered the center of the temple, nearing the exit, Karma stood at the door, having caught up to him. He stared in shock, surprised that she would stand in his way. She warned him not to go, that she would try to convince the Elders again. Having already seen the results of the previous conversation, he would not stand for it. With an apology, he turned towards a different side of the temple, energy gathering in his palms. He fired a burst of energy at the wall, breaking it down. Karma reached out with a tether, but he foresaw it, blocking it with a boulder. Karma summoned her inner flame, shattering it to pieces. As she called out to him, he didn't turn back and head through the large hole. She wanted to chase after him, but her feet would not move. She looked down and realized why, her feet was covered in ice. That's the end of the lore. Now Alex is a versatile mage, he can be used defensively like a support or offensively with his lockdown and mobility. I wanted to have fun with this champ, giving him options to abuse Nashor's Tooth with his ult and use Lich Bane as well. As you can see, his cooldowns can get pretty low once you build cdr on him, it was intended that way. I guess I don't have much else to say about him, but I'm here for constructive criticism. So uh, let me know what you think. For quotes and interactions with other champions, I was thinking of a few for Karma and Syndra. While moving, he shares the same quote as Syndra: "People fear what they cannot understand." For when he meets Syndra Syndra: "I understand your pain. Why not join me?" Alex: "You're the reason why I was imprisoned!" Next quote Syndra: "You and I are much alike-" Alex: "We are NOTHING alike!" For when he meets Karma Karma: "Alex, I am happy to see you are taking your own path, but would you not consider coming back to Ionia?" Alex: "I appreciate your support, Teacher, but...I'm not going back." When Alex kills an enemy Syndra "Begone you vile being," When Alex kills Karma "I'm so sorry..." When Syndra kills Alex "Hmm, pity." When Karma kills Alex "You had a choice..." And done~!